We are investigating the role of Type-2 immunity in several models of fibrosis that affect the lung, liver, and intestine to determine whether there are common as well as distinct mechanisms of fibrosis in various organ systems and/or fibrotic diseases. Several distinct in vivo models of organ fibrosis are employed, including mouse models of chronic asthma, inflammatory bowel disease, and high fat diet induced steatosis. Progress was made in following areas over the past year: This year, a review summarizing the role of type 2 immunity in fibrosis and tissue regeneration was published in Nature Reviews Immunology. Additional papers are either in revision or will be submitted soon.